


Мечты (почти) сбываются

by Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: Обманув преступный картель, доктор Афра, прежде подающий надежды археолог, а ныне "охотница за ценностями", прячется в американской глуши. Пока её не находит Вейдер, профессиональный убийца, который вовсе не собирается её убивать.





	Мечты (почти) сбываются

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для Зимней Фандомной Битвы на diary.ru

— И зачем вам археолог? Этой могиле нет даже десяти лет.

— Но вам уже приходилось грабить могилы.

Её спутник тяжело оперся на лопату, перевел дыхание и снова начал копать.

— Да, это были могилы людей, которые умерли несколько сотен лет назад. К счастью, и эта не слишком свежая...

— Вы опасаетесь наткнуться на следы гниения? Перед похоронами трупы обычно бальзамируются.

— Да? Понятия не имела, но я не похоронных дел мастер.

— Я тоже. Обычно я имею дело только с очень свежими трупами.

— Пока расчленяете их?

— Да.

Наконец её лопата наткнулась на крышку гроба. Вейдер с видимым усилием принялся очищать её от земли. В отличие от Афры он, похоже, грабил могилу первый раз и не привык держать лопату в руках.

— Ну что, будем поднимать его? — спросила Афра.

— Нам нужно только тело.

Вейдер достал из сумки большой кусок полиэтилена, и Афра поняла, что он хочет сделать.

— Ага, только давайте вы его будете вытаскивать, а то я девушка слабая.

Вейдер посмотрел на свои руки, где уже наметились мозоли от лопаты, и недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Я заметил.

— Я привыкла копать, вы привыкли таскать трупы, так что действуйте... Хотя, может, нам и понадобится. Опишите того, кто там должен лежать.

Гроб был закрыт. Вытащив шпильку из пучка, Афра принялась ковыряться в простеньком замке, надеясь, что он не успел заржаветь. Почва тут была сухой.

— Тогда ему было тридцать семь... Среднего роста, европеоид, светлые волосы...

— От чего он умер?

Вейдер на некоторое время замолчал, словно не смог вспомнить сразу. Афра повернулась к нему.

— Пулевые ранения. В грудь.

Афра откинула крышку гроба. Перед ней лежало тело, на котором было примерно столько же плоти, сколько и на обычной мумии. Хотя мумии обычно сохранялись получше. Полицейская форма, в которой его похоронили, ещё выглядела как новая, но лицо успело сморщиться, кожа облезла. На месте носа зиял провал, ссохшиеся губы обнажили белые зубы — при жизни у мужика был хороший стоматолог. На черепе остались светлые волосы, изрядно потускневшие и вылезшие.

— Не похож, — задумчиво произнёс Вейдер.

— Я бы не стала так поспешно судить. Когда мягкие ткани высыхают, лицо слишком сильно меняется. К тому же у него ввалился нос, а это никому не идёт.

Афра присмотрелась к трупу ещё и раз и заметила подозрительный выступ сбоку на голове. Она наклонилась ближе и повернула голову. Шея хрустнула, ломаясь, и если бы перед ней был труп тысячелетней давности, Афра бы себе этого не простила. Но тут лежал просто какой-то полицейский... Или нет. На виске зияла рана, сморщенные края кожи раздвинулись, обнажая кость с неровной дыркой, от которой расходились трещины. Даже знаний Афры — сериалы про полицию и попойки с антропологами — хватало, чтобы понять. Этого типа ударили тяжелым тупым предметом по голове.

— Насчет пулевых ранений я не уверена, но у него здоровая дыра на виске. Ни обо что не стукался?

Афра повернулась к Вейдеру Тот стоял, закрыв глаза, над над могилой.

— Нет. Это другой человек. Оби-Ван Кеноби жив. А нам с тобой надо проверить ещё одну могилу.

— Эй, мы так не договаривались!

— Я меняю условия.

***

Впервые они встретились три дня назад.

В забегаловку, где работала Афра — там не спросили документов, когда она пришла устраиваться — вошёл мужчина, одетый как герой нуара. На нём была шляпа, тень от которой скрывала лицо, но когда он подошёл к стойке, Афра смогла его разглядеть. По правой щеке незнакомца тянулся широкий бугристый шрам, шея была покрыта старыми ожогами. Афра, кажется, когда-то его видела, но так и не смогла вспомнить вспомнить, когда.

Не снимая шляпы, он сел за стойку и заказал виски. Афра налила в стакан почище.

— Держи.

Отхлебнув, он поморщился.

— Дерьмовый виски. Этим вы и поите посетителей?..

— Дохлебывай и уёбывай, ничего получше у нас нет.

К счастью, до ближайшего бара было полтора часа езды, и Афра могла позволить себе не выбирать выражений. Всё равно местные придут выпить и поесть по привычке, им плевать на хамящую официантку. И без этого через день тут бьют кому-то рожи.

— Что вы делаете тут, доктор Афра?

Афра выпустила из рук стакан, который до этого нервно протирала. Он не успел скатился на пол — Афра поймала его на краю стола.

— Вы меня с кем-то спутали. Я простая китайская девушка...

— Вы даже не выглядите как китаянка.

— Да? Обычно белые не способны отличить азиатов друг от друга.

— Я способен. А вы не слишком хорошо прячетесь, доктор Афра, и если уж притворяетесь китаянкой, то потрудитесь изобразить акцент.

Только теперь она поняла, откуда знает этого человека. Дарт Вейдер. Самый известный профессиональный убийца в США.

Афра видела его только на размытых фото и слышала рассказы других людей о нём. Говорили, что он уродлив, как дитя Квазимодо и Призрака Оперы. Говорили, что у него нет обеих ног. Кстати об этом.

Афра кинула взгляд на чёрный вход. Интересно, получится ли сбежать?..

— Даже не думайте бежать, — предупредил её Вейдер. — Я подстрелю вас раньше, чем вы сделаете первый шаг.

Афра подавила в себе панику. Вейдер совершенно точно не мог охотиться на неё. Он работал на картель Сидиуса, который постоянно грызся с картелем Готры, на который до недавнего времени работала сама Афра. Он не стал бы облегчать конкурентам задачу.

— Что вам от меня надо?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты для меня кое-кого разыскала. Но сначала вскрыла могилу.

— А что мне за это будет?

— Ты останешься жива.

— Я почему-то так и подумала.

Действительно, что ещё можно было ожидать от Вейдера?

***

В отличие от Оби-Вана Кеноби, Падме Наберри действительно была мертва. На высохшей щеке её трупа можно было ещё разглядеть родинку, по которой Вейдер узнал её. Впрочем, он всё равно потребовал унести тело и сделать анализ ДНК. Кажется, он до последнего верил, что Наберри окажется жива, а вместо неё похоронили кого-то другого.

— Кем она была? — спросила Афра.

— Адвокатом. Очень хорошим.

Они сидели в морге напротив трупа. Им пришлось дать взятку коронеру, чтобы тот провёл вскрытие и отнёс генетический материал на экспертизу. Афра думала, что это не сработает, но Вейдер выглядел очень угрожающим и показал коронеру свой пистолет.

«Можно было и без денег обойтись», — с досадой подумала Афра. Впрочем, деньги должны были его неплохо заткнуть. Люди склонны молчать о том, за что получили взятку.

Вейдер где-то достал документы о смерти Наберри, но коронер сразу назвал их подделкой.

— Что не так? — спросил Вейдер.

— Врачи даже не попытались спасти детей, хотя срок уже был достаточным. Их бы даже не пришлось держать в инкубаторе.

Вейдер выглядел растерянным.

— Я думал... что дети погибли вместе с ней.

— Ну вы что, не в средневековье живём, если есть возможность спасти ребёнка, то его, конечно, спасают. Сейчас вскроем дамочку...

— Её зовут Падме, проявите уважение.

Голос Вейдера звучал так холодно, что Афра и коронер разом поняли: он готов вбить в них уважение кулаком.

«Это его дети?» — задумалась Афра.

Она первый раз услышала о Наберри из уст Вейдера и уже успела залезть в интернет, но тот ей почти ничего не дал. Падме Наберри была очень перспективным молодым адвокатом. Погибла в родах, незадолго до смерти объявила, что готова взяться за картель Сидиуса. Тут пахло семейной драмой.

Вейдер отвернулся, когда коронер начал вскрывать труп. Афра некоторое время смотрела без интереса: вскрытие свежих трупов выглядит увлекательнее, когда раскрывают живот и извлекают на свет красные, маслянисто блестящие органы. К тому же в высушенном теле остается не слишком много следов. Уже нельзя увидеть повреждения мягких тканей, только костей. Нельзя отнести органы на токсилогическую экспертизу.

— А она точно от сердечного приступа умерла? — спросила Афра. — В смысле, если отчёт подделан, то и причина смерти может быть тоже...

— Кто ж его знает. Будь тело свежим, я мог бы сказать, а тут... Ага, так я и думал, ей делали кесарево, но в отчете об этом не упомянуто.

Вейдер обернулся.

— Чтобы извлечь детей?

— Да. И засунуть внутрь неё вот это.

Коронер извлек из живота Падме Наберри несколько силиконовых пузырей, больше всего похожих на грудные импланты. Детей забрали, но сделали так, чтобы она казалась всё ещё беременной.

— Неплохо перестраховались, — заметил коронер. — Но если бы кто-то осмотрел тело...

— Родители сразу забрали его, — отрывисто произнёс Вейдер. — И настояли на том, чтобы не делать вскрытия.

***

Той же ночью они поехали к сестре Падме Наберри. Афра пыталась расспрашивать Вейдера, но тот не отвечал. Он выглядел мрачным и напряженным, и в то же время как будто воодушевленным. Пока они стояли у дома — свет в окнах ещё горел, и Афра видела, как за занавесками мелькают фигуры, — Вейдер нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю автомобиля.

Когда все улеглись, Вейдер позвонил. Трубку взяли не сразу.

— Это Энакин, — произнёс Вейдер. — Выйди на улицу, нам надо поговорить. Моя машина стоит перед синим домом.

Значит, вот как его на самом деле звали.

Вскоре из дома вышла женщина, и в свете фонаря над крыльцом Афра заметила, что под плащом на ней одна только ночная сорочка. Она почти бегом направилась к машине и вскоре уже распахнула переднюю дверь.

— Здравствуй, Энакин, — сказала она, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье.

Сола бросила быстрый взгляд на Афру и потом уставилась на Вейдера. На секунду на её лице мелькнуло отвращение. В неровном свете фонарей шрам на его щеке выглядел особенно уродливо, и к тому уже он не спал третьи сутки.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Мы эксгумировали тело Падме.

Сола закусила губу.

— Ты хочешь спросить меня о детях?

— Да! — Вейдер стукнул кулаком по рулю. — Почему я о них даже не знал?!

Афра не успела даже заметить, как сменилось его настроение. Ещё совсем недавно он казался сдержанным и спокойным — и вот уже кричит на Солу. Та смотрела на него прямо и без всякого испуга. Железные нервы у женщины. Афра на её месте уже бронировала бы билеты в Австралию.

— Потому что им не стоило расти с таким отцом. Ты убийца, и тебя разыскивает ФБР. И уж тем более им не стоит расти рядом с твоим боссом.

— Сидиус тут не причём.

— Я бы так не сказала. После того, как Падме скончалась, за детьми пришли люди Сидиуса. Папа и мама до сих пор уверены, что это твоих рук дело, но я так не думаю. Ты бы не стал посылать людей, чтобы забрать детей силой.

Вейдер молчал. Его глаза расширились от изумления, а лицо приобрело по-детски растерянное выражение.

— Я... никогда не слышал об этом, — наконец произнёс он. — И я бы не стал бы отбирать у вас детей.

— Знаю. Я всегда говорила маме и папе, что ты бы сам пришёл к нам за Люком и Леей, когда выздоровел, но они меня не слушали.

— Но ты всё же считаешь, что дети не должны со мной расти.

— Нет. Ни с коем случае. Я не знаю, зачем они нужны были Сидиусу, но совершенно уверена, что он не погнушается шантажировать тебя ими.

Вейдер замолчал на некоторое время, а Афра теперь смотрела на Солу с любопытством. Та знала слишком много. Определённо слишком много, чтобы остаться в живых, и хотя щёки и губы её уже заметно побледнели, она держала себя в руках. От дамы из пригорода, которая живёт в своём доме с белым заборчиком, такого не ждешь.

В другое время Афра бы... а, хотя ладно, эта Сола замужем и наверняка гетеро.

— Так где Люк и Лея? — спросил Энакин. — Я имею право хотя бы повидаться с ними.

— Я не знаю.

— Что?!

— И мои родители тоже. Мы решили, что так будет лучше и безопаснее, и тогда люди Сидиуса их не найдут.

— Но кто-то знает? Кому вы передали детей? ФБР? Полиции? Они попали под программу защиты свидетелей?!

Вейдер в волнении схватил Солу за руку, и она вздрогнула.

— Говори!

— Нет.

— Я знаю несколько неплохих пыток, — оживилась Афра. — Она нам быстренько всё выдаст.

Сола побледнела. Она понятия не имела, что Афра просто блефует. Ей пару раз приходилось бить людей электрошокером — и только.

— Энакин...

— Я не нарушу своего обещания, — холодно произнёс Вейдер. — Но ты должна сказать мне.

— Сразу после тебя на их след нападёт Сидиус.

— Это Кеноби? Он знает?

— Нет, — ответила Сола после небольшой заминки. После этого она распахнула дверь машины и вышла наружу.

— Ты уже подверг нас всех опасности, приехав сюда. Уезжай.

Вейдер скрипнул зубами. Он всё сильнее и сильнее сжимал руль, и смотрел перед собой, пока Сола шла к дому.

— Слушайте, может мне её догнать и всё-так допросить?

— Нет. Я обещал Падме, что никогда не трону её семью. И к тому же мы уже знаем, кого искать. Оби-Вана Кеноби. В результате все пути ведут к нему.

***

Следующую ночь они провели в придорожном мотеле по пути в аэропорт. Их самолёт вылетал ближе к полудню, и они могли хорошенько выспаться. Афре это не помешало бы: последние несколько дней она спала разве что на заднем сиденье машины, а Вейдер и вовсе не смыкал глаз. При этом он не доверил Афре вести машину, и та до последнего боялась, что Вейдер уснёт по дороге, и они улетят в кювет. Когда они наконец оказались в номере мотеля, он сразу разделся и рухнул на кровать.

Слухи не врали, у него действительно не было обоих ног. Культи заканчивались чуть выше колена, ниже был сплошь блестящий металл.

«Наверное, получить такой ногой в живот не слишком приятно», — заметила про себя Афра.

Без своего чёрного плаща Вейдер выглядел совсем не так зловеще и меньше напоминал Призрака Оперы. Его голова вся была покрыта шрамами — не удивительно, что он носил шляпу.

Ей, конечно, интересно было узнать Вейдера лично. О нём много говорили, и некоторые думали — среди преступников было много суеверных людей, — что Вейдер даже не человек, а демон в человеческом обличье. Он убивал быстро и беспощадно, а потом исчезал, и ФБР сбилось с ног, но так и не смогло узнать даже его настоящего имени.

Афра смеялась тогда над этим, смеялась и теперь. Вейдер был просто человеком. Сейчас он лежал на соседней кровати, свернулся во сне и подтянул колени к груди. Афра хотела было прикрыть его простыней, но не решилась приближаться. Если Вейдер случайно проснётся и увидит, что она над ним нависает, Афра наверняка не досчитается потом зубов.

Афра не верила, что он демон, но и не обманывалась насчет него. Вейдер убьёт её, не раздумывая. Рано или поздно. Когда она станет для него бесполезна.

С этими мыслями Афра заснула — она устала настолько, что даже нервное возбуждение не заставило её лежать в кровати без сна, как это обычно бывало.

Разбудил её шум за дверью. Афра резко села в кровати, прислушиваясь. В лунном свете она заметила силуэт Вейдера, который бесшумно поднялся с кровати. В следующую секунду дверь треснула, открываясь — слабенький замок не выдержал удара.

Зажегся свет, и Афра, щуря глаза, разглядела троих мужчин в неприметных куртках и джинсах. У одного, смазливого блондинчика, в руке был пистолет с глушителем. Он сразу направил оружие на Афру, и та упала на пол, чтобы не попасть под пулю. Сухо щёлкнул выстрел, и Афра уже ожидала второго, когда Вейдер дёрнул блондина за руку, выбивая у него оружие. Их борьба была короткой.

Вейдер схватил блондинчика за волосы на макушке и резко дёрнул вниз. Металлическое колено угодило ему прямо в нос. Брызнула кровь, раздался хруст — блондинчик почти сразу обмяк, и Вейдер откинул его в сторону, как безвольную куклу. Блондинчик упал на спину. Афра, парализованная ужасом, смотрела ему в лицо. Переносица вдавлена глубоко в череп, на лбу вмятина и содрана кожа, так что из-под тонкого слоя мускулов выглядывает проломленная кость. Её осколок впивается в мозговое вещество. Левый глаз вытек.

Обезображен до неузнаваемости — и понадобился всего один удар.

«Он умер сразу», — машинально отметила Афра. С такими ранами долго не живут.

Когда Афра пришла в себя, всё уже было кончено. Вейдер брезгливо вытирал колено салфетками. Рядом с Афрой валялся ещё один труп, со свернутой шеей. У третьего был проломлен затылок, а по полу от него растекалась кровь.

— Я д-думала... — её голос дрожал, — вы оставите... одного из них в живых... Чтобы он передал своим подельникам...

— Не трудитесь заканчивать, — прервал её Вейдер. — Так делают только в плохих фильмах. А нам надо спрятать их тела.

— Расчленить? — рассеянно предположила Афра. — Растворить кислотой? Ну, знаете, как в «Во все тяжкие».

Она не могла поверить, что всё это произошло с ней, а не с какой-нибудь героиней фильма или компьютерной игры. Она прежде видела трупы, и на её глазах убивали людей — но никогда так жестоко. Пистолет оставляет всего лишь маленькую дырку в теле, никаких серьёзных повреждений.

— У меня есть лазерный резак в машине. Расчленим трупы, чтобы они поместились в багажник, и выкинем где-нибудь по дороге.

***

Руки Афры дрожали, когда они вытаскивали трупы из багажника и оставляли их в прямо в степи.

— Сюда мало кто заезжает, — спокойно произнёс Вейдер. — Животные и птицы сделают своё дело.

— Не хочу даже думать об этом.

— А придется. Люди Готры гонятся за вами, а вы не умеете постоять за себя.

— Умею, но не тогда, когда на меня идёт с пистолетом мужчина в два раза крупнее меня. К тому же я даже не знаю, кто лучше, вы или Готра.

— Я спас вам жизнь.

— Вы ведь всё равно меня убьёте, когда я буду вам больше не нужна. Я просто немного отсрочила свою смерть, согласившись с вами пойти... Теперь я слишком много знаю. О вас. Но совсем не знаю, зачем я вообще вам нужна, я просто археолог, который ищет артефакты на продажу для картеля Готры... ну, уже не ищет, вы же знаете. А вам стоило нанять обычного детектива, он бы помог вам найти пропавших людей...

— Вы слишком разговорчивы, доктор Афра.

— Так почему вы выбрали меня?

— Вы подвернулись мне под руку. И, насколько я знаю, вы нашли несколько картин, пропавших во время Второй Мировой. Сможете найти и человека.

— Я не уверена.

— Если не найдёте, то я вас убью.

— Если найду, тоже убьёте. Можно я выберу способ? Пожалуйста, не топите меня, с детства этого боюсь. Лучше просто застрелите, это быстро и безболезненно.

— Не всегда. Даже если стреляешь в голову, человек может выжить.

— И превратиться в овощ. Или в агрессивного невротика. Так что застрелите меня так, чтобы я сразу умерла. Пожалуйста.

На её плечо легла рука. Рядом с ней никого не было, кроме Вейдера, но Афра даже не сразу поняла, что это он.

— Успокойтесь, доктор Афра. Вы слишком рано предрекаете собственную смерть.

Закопав пакеты в землю — Афре снова пришлось поработать лопатой, — они двинулись дальше.

***

После остановки в очередном городке — им надо было привести себя в порядок и переодеться — они наконец доехали до аэропорта. Афра поглядывала на Вейдера в рыжем парике и тренче от «Бёрберри» и недоумевала, как герой нуара внезапно превратился в молодого богатого придурка, который наверняка получил свои шрамы, врезавшись пьяным в столб.

— Вы выдающаяся личность, босс, — заметила Афра. — Про вас среди преступников ходят легенды.

— Не пытайтесь льстить мне, доктор Афра. Это не изменит моего отношения к вам.

— Может, я искренне вами восхищаюсь.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Ну или пытаюсь найти хоть что-то хорошее в моём положении. Познакомилась со знаменитостью. А ведь если бы я не повелась на лёгкие деньги и не оценила тогда минойскую вазу для картеля Готры, сидела бы сейчас на какой-нибудь научной конференции и слушала бы о погрешностях радиоуглеродного анализа.

Если бы ей кто-нибудь год назад сказал, что за ней будет гоняться целый преступный картель и между ней и убийцами будет стоять только другой убийца — Афра бы, наверное, поостереглась брать деньги. Нет, не так. Уехала бы на историческую родину или хотя бы в Канаду.

— А в детстве я мечтала, что стану великим археологом, открою древний город майя в Латинской Америке... Вместо этого я ищу с вами какого-то мужика и ваших детей, и даже моя магистерская была про раннее христианство в Римской Империи, а не про майя.

— Я мечтал, что стану инженером и буду конструировать ракеты для NASA, — Вейдер усмехнулся.

Надо же, когда-то и он был ребёнком и мечтал о космосе, как все нормальные дети, а не о том, как убивать людей.

— Вы думаете, у вас бы получилось?

— Не знаю. Но даже быть обычным инженером куда лучше, чем быть убийцей. Сола была права на мой счёт. Такие, как я, не должны заводить семьи и растить детей. Даже если я сейчас найду их, то не смогу остаться рядом.

— А как насчет бросить всё, сменить имя и жить с ними где-нибудь в провинции?

Их диалог становился сюрреалистичным. Самый известный профессиональный убийца США признаётся ей, что хотел бы быть обычным инженером, а Афра даёт ему советы. Надо ещё предложить сходить к психологу. Правда, психолога придётся после этого убить, потому что он слишком много знает.

— Сидиус найдёт меня. Пока он не спохватился, но это потому, что прошло мало времени. Я иногда пропадаю на двое-трое суток, если нужно залечь на дно. Но если я не вернусь, Сидиус начнёт действовать.

— То есть теперь ещё и у вас на хвосте будет погоня? Отличная мы с вами парочка, босс. За мной охотится картель Готры, за вами — картель Сидиуса, и при этом я даже не могу защитить вас от ваших врагов так, как вы меня защитили от моих.

— Я могу себя себя постоять, не волнуйтесь.

— А жаль. Может, я всегда мечтала спасти от бандитов прекрасного юношу.

Афра нервно рассмеялась.

На самом деле это было совсем не смешно. На самом деле она не знала, что делать.

Они приедут во Флоренцию, найдут Оби-Вана Кеноби и детей Вейдера. Наверное. Не сразу. Для этого могут понадобиться месяцы, и скорее всего люди Сидиуса или люди Готры найдут их раньше.

Так или иначе, Афра умрёт.

Кажется, это последние дни её жизни. Или последние месяцы. Как повезёт.

***

Во Флоренции они сразу сняли квартиру: старый дом, потолки с лепниной и много старой мебели, которую почему-то не выкинули в шестидесятых, когда все меняли бабушкины дубовые столы на модные столики на тонких ножках. Пока Вейдер болтал с хозяйкой на итальянском — он неплохо знал язык — Афра проверяла проводку. Тут не делали ремонт последние лет тридцать.

Когда хозяйка ушла, Афра устроилась в кресле-качалке с ноутбуком.

— Ну надо же, американцы редко знают другие языки, — сказала она Вейдеру.

— Я не американец, и английский даже не мой родной язык.

— Никогда бы не подумала...

— Я рано начал его учить, — Вейдер пожал плечами. — Не отвлекайтесь, вам надо как можно скорее найти Оби-Вана Кеноби.

Афра вздохнула.

— Ладно, когда вы его последний раз видели?..

— Восемь лет назад. Мы не встречались во Флоренции, я увидел его в записи местного репортажа, — Вейдер протянул ей флэшку. — Вот, посмотрите.

— То есть, возможно, он даже не во Флоренции?

— Возможно, он даже не в Италии сейчас. Но если нам повезёт, он здесь, неподалёку.

Афра разложила на столе ноутбук, а Вейдер уселся на диване, скрестив ноги. Теперь Афра прекрасно понимала, как ему удаётся каждый раз скрыться: Вейдер хорошо умел перевоплощаться. Он больше не выглядел жутко и зловеще, хотя теперь Афра склонялась к мысли, что всё дело в игре воображения. И в игре света: на его лицо всегда падала тень от шляпы.

Отвернувшись от Вейдера, Афра включилась запись. Параллельно она набрала имя Кеноби в поисковике.

— Тридцать первая секунда, — подсказал Вейдер.

Поисковик выдал ей только мутную фотографию анфас, как будто на документы. Она могла сказать, что у Оби-Вана Кеноби рыжевато-русые волосы — если цветопередача не обманывала, — светлые глаза, бледная кожа и правильные, без явной диспропорции, черты лица. Не так уж много. Никаких деталей — родинок или шрамов — она на таком фото разглядеть не могла.

На тридцать первой секунде в видео мелькнул тот же человек. Во всяком случае, Афра его узнала. Он появился всего на пару секунд за плечами спикера и исчез за краем кадра. Афра вздохнула.

— Недолго.

— Знаю. Именно поэтому я не смог найти его сам. Я в этом не слишком хорош.

Вейдер принёс стул и уселся рядом с ней.

— Я тоже не умею искать людей. Вам действительно стоило нанять частного детектива.

Афра ещё раз прокрутила отрывок с Кеноби. Запись была довольно паршивой, она потёрла глаза и остановила кадр. На шее Кеноби виднелась желтая полоса. Что-то висит на шее? Бейдж прессы? Галстук? Шейный платок? Нет, скорее не второе и не третье. Галстук надевается по-другому, а шейный платок — слишком легкомысленный аксессур для такого события.

— Он журналист, — заметила Афра. — И был там по работе.

— С чего ты взяла?

— У него на шее тесьма от бейджа прессы. Во всяком случае, это вероятнее всего. Хм, значит, местный, а не приезжий: не думаю, что сюда присылали репортеров из других регионов. Это же просто ролик об открытии музея после реставрации. Ну максимум из Рима мог кто-нибудь приехать, это не галерея Уффици, в конце концов... Как вы вообще на него наткнулись?

— Я стараюсь постоянно что-нибудь читатель или смотреть на тех языках, которые знаю.

— Да? Тогда Кеноби стоило уехать куда-нибудь... в Монголию или Казахстан, чтобы вы точно до него случайно не добрались.

Вейдер рассмеялся.

— Только Казахстана ему не хватало для полного счастья. Хотя это тоже плохой выбор, я всегда могу съездить туда, чтобы посмотреть на Байконур.

Афра с трудом вспомнила, что это бывший советский космодром, а про себя мысленно поставила галочку: Вейдер не шутил про космические корабли, ему это действительно нравилось. Кажется, она уже знает слишком много?.. Впрочем, она знает слишком много с тех пор, как увидела тело Падме Наберри.

Она старалась гнать от себя мысли о том, что Вейдер всё-таки прикончит её. Он вёл себя обманчиво миролюбиво: не срывался на Афру, говорил с ней вежливо и по делу, как будто они были напарниками, и после того, как Афра найдёт детей, Вейдер заплатит ей и отпустит на все четыре стороны.

— Что-то не так, доктор Афра?

Она помотал головой.

— Всё так, давайте дальше.

***

«Дальше» растянулось на несколько дней. Флоренция — большой город, а по европейским меркам так почти огромный, там много журналистов. Кеноби определённо не был фрилансером, иначе он бы не получил бейдж прессы. Он скорее всего обозревал культурные события, иначе что ему делать на открытии не самого крупного музея.

— Он скорее всего ведущий журналист, — добавил Вейдер. — Оби-Ван делает хорошо всё, за что берётся.

— А он хорошо знает итальянский?

— Неплохо. И за восемь лет точно выучил в совершенстве.

Афра подумала о том, что это странный выбор профессии для человека, которому итальянский даже не родной.

Потом они с Вейдром обивали пороги редакций, под благовидными предлогами расспрашивая девушек на ресепшене и секретарей о Кеноби. Вейдер, оказывается, умел быть обаятельным. По вечерам, закончив с очередной редакцией — Вейдер уже начинал заметно прихрамывать, — они ужинали в кафе, где не было даже меню на английском, и отправлялись обратно в апартаменты.

— Возможно, мы зря всё это делаем, — как-то сказал ей вечером Вейдер. — Оби-Ван поймёт, что я ищу его, и сбежит из города.

— Мы его догоним.

Афра уже и самой хотелось познакомиться с этим загадочным Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Тайком от Вейдера она поискала сведения о нём. По официальным данным, восемь лет назад он погиб во взрыве, организованным Вейдером (это расходилось с тем, что рассказывал ей Вейдер о смерти Кеноби). ФБР пыталось накрыть картель Сидиуса, но в последний момент дело развалилось: несколько ключевых свидетелей погибли, удалось посадить только мелких сошек. Именно тогда впервые в прессе всплыло имя Вейдера. Он взял на себя ответственность за смерть свидетелей.

Если Афра хоть что-то понимала в этой жизни, Вейдер никогда ничего не объявлял прессе. Она не могла поручиться, что Вейдер пострадал именно в том взрыве, но почти каждый раз, когда они говорили о Кеноби, он тянул руку к шраму на щеке.

Где-то там крылась любопытная история, и Афра хотела её узнать.

А на следующий день им наконец улыбнулась удача. Через микрофон в смартфоне Вейдера Афра слушала его разговор с очередной секретаршей. Он изображал из себя галериста, с которым связался журналист, чтобы взять интервью, а потом пропал куда-то. «У него ещё был английский акцент», — добавил Вейдер, и тогда секретарша оживилась.

— Это синьор Джонс. Я напишу ему, что вы приходили.

— Джонс? Он действительно англичанин?

— Да. Он удивительно хорошо знает итальянский, правда?

— Да. И к тому же он отличный собеседник. Может, вы дадите мне его номер, и я сам ему позвоню?

— У нас это не принято, я передам ваше сообщение...

— Кажется, вы не очень хорошо понимаете, зачем я прошу у вас его номер.

Афра поперхнулась кофе. Либо знание итальянского подвел её, либо Вейдер намекал на... на то что ему нужен номер Кеноби, чтобы назначить свидание? Потрясающе. К её удивлению, это сработало.

Через несколько минут Вейдер вышел из редакции, сжимая в руке стикер с записанным номером, и подсел к Афре. Та всё ещё не могла откашляться. Вейдер стукнул её рукой по спине.

— Ну вы даёте...

— Это было так неожиданно?

— Да. И ещё я не думала, что это сработает.

— Оби-Ван всегда любил случайные связи, и я догадывался, что у него будет специальный номер для любовных свиданий. Наверняка я не первый и даже не десятый, кто его просил.

Это многое объясняло. Каждый раз, когда они выходили на «охоту», Вейдер очень хорошо одевался и доброжелательно болтал с секретаршами, словно хотел произвести на них впечатление. Он утверждал, что видел Кеноби мельком или где-то с ним встречался. Это был, очевидно, первый шаг. Второй — попросить номер телефона, если Кеноби опознают.

Третий — выследить его.

***

К дому Кеноби они подъехали вечером, когда он уже вернутся с работы, но ещё не лёг спать. Вейдер нервничал, как будто и правда назначил Кеноби свидание, и им обоим лет по семнадцать.

— Может, нам стоило приехать ночью?

— Мы не собираемся его грабить, только поговорить, — Вейдер нахмурился.

— Знаешь, для убийцы ты слишком редко используешь насилие.

— Я киллер, а не психопат. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, будто я убиваю с удовольствием?

— Ну, во всяком случае, ты как-то решил связать жизнь с этим занятием.

— По глупости. А работа киллера — это не та, от которой можно так просто отказаться. Ты должна уже сама понимать...

— А я-то почему?

— Ты тоже по глупости ввязалась во всё это, и теперь за тобой гонится картель Готры. Если бы ты не обманула их, то могла бы дольше жить в иллюзии, что всё это добровольно, и ты можешь в любой момент уйти.

— По глупости и жадности.

Афра помрачнела. Они так хорошо провели последние дни, что Афра почти забыла, что в США её ждёт не самый тёплый приём. Ей просто хотелось выкинуть всё это из памяти: они с Вейдером прятали трупы людей, которых он убил, и Афра до сих пор содрогалась, вспоминая запах крови в машине и изуродованное лицо того парня.

— Когда мы вернёмся в США, я позабочусь, чтобы у тебя больше не было проблем с Готрой.

— Я думала, ты меня всё-таки убьёшь под конец.

На самом деле Афра теперь так не думала. Вейдер, кажется, не любил убивать. Не любил проявлять агрессию? Не совсем правда. Он просто не походил на членов картеля, которых Афра встречала прежде. Все они были примерно одинаковы: мужчины и женщины с поганым детством в самом паршивом районе, аресты за мелкое хулиганство и воровство, едва закончили школу и подались в преступники покрупнее — просто потому, что для их среды это норма. Они обычно кричат друг на друга, кричат на своих партнеров, постоянно лезут в драку и любят демонстрировать силу. И тут вдруг Вейдер, который хочет конструировать космические корабли, свободно владеет итальянским и имеет какие-то принципы. Он мог бы быть парнем из тусовки Афры, она легко представляла его у себя в гостях, где он бы курил украдкой протащенную в дом марихуану и рассуждал вместе с двумя социологами и одним этнографом о том, как должен выглядеть контакт с инопланетянами.

Кажется, Афра просто соскучилась по нормальным людям, с которыми можно поговорить о живописи первых христиан, об искусственном интеллекте, о новом фильме Марвел и о кандидатах на Пулитцеровскую премию.

— Пойдём, — Вейдер хлопнул её по плечу. — Я потерял Оби-Вана из виду.

Афра машинально открыла дверь машины. И услышала шаги. А потом — щелчок затвора. Она ни с чем бы не спутала этот звук.

— Ты всё-таки нашёл меня, — раздался мужской голос.

Кеноби стоял перед ними, держа в руках пистолет.

Вейдер сразу кинулся на него. Они вместе повалились на землю, Вейдер сперва навалился на Кеноби, но потом они поменялись местами — и вот уже Кеноби прижимал локоть к шее Вейдера. Они дрались почти беззвучно — даже не дрались, скорее старались друг друга обездвижить. Афра, наверное, могла бы вмешаться, но она давно уяснила: никогда не лезь в чужие драки, только получишь сама.

Всё закончилось быстро: Кеноби остался при своём пистолете, Вейдер лежал на земле и тяжело дышал. На лбу у него выступила испарина.

— Вот уж... не думал... что ты тут борьбой занимаешься... — Вейдер криво улыбнулся.

Кеноби, не выпуская пистолета, свободной рукой ощупал карманы Вейдера, а потом поднялся.

— А где твоё оружие?

— В бардачке. Я... не собирался... сводить счёты.

— Я думал, что тебя прислал Сидиус.

Вейдер помотал головой.

— Почему ты тогда бросился на меня? — с подозрением спросил Кеноби.

— У тебя в руках был пистолет.

— Хм, ну да.

Кеноби протянул ему руку.

— Вставай.

Вейдер помедлил.

— Ты веришь мне?

— Ты никогда не умел врать. Пойдём в дом, я угощу вас чаем.

Афра не присвистнула только потому, что свистеть — это вульгарно, ей всегда так говорили мама с папой. Ей бы не хватило выдержки пригласить Вейдера на чай после того, как она помахала перед его носом пистолетом.

***

Вместе с Кеноби жили дети. Это стало понятно сразу, как они вошли в дом: детские ботинки под вешалкой, фотография в рамке на стене, плюшевая игрушка на полу. Кеноби машинально поднял её и поставил на полку.

— Люк и Лея живут с тобой?.. — Вейдер подошёл к фотографии. — Это они?

— А ты пришёл не за ними?

— Я не знал, где они.

В воздухе висело напряжение. Кеноби только на первый взгляд казался спокойным; он неплохо прятал эмоции, но Афра всё равно заметила, что он нервничает и старается не выпускать Вейдера из виду даже на мгновение.

— Я смогу их увидеть? Где они?

— Я отправил их на все выходные к друзьям сразу после того, как Джулия позвонила мне.

— Это та секретарша?

— Да. Я не собирался брать интервью ни у каких галеристов, так что... Рыжие волосы и шрам на щеке меня сперва смутили, но я умею задавать правильные вопросы. Шрам настоящий?

Они прошли в гостиную, и в повисшем на несколько секунд молчании чувствовалась такая тяжесть, что Афра немного отстала, а потом и вовсе осталась стоять у двери, чтобы успеть сбежать вовремя.

— Ты думал, что у меня не останется шрамов от взрыва? — обманчиво спокойно спросил Вейдер. Афра могла похвалить себя за догадливость.

— Когда я узнал, что ты жив, то подумал, что ты тоже успел сбежать.

— Не успел! Я жив только потому, что меня чудом вытащили с того света! Ты ведь рассчитывал на то, что я умру?..

Кеноби повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ты оставил мне не так уж много выбора, Энакин.

— И ты, конечно, выбрал не меня.

— Ты пришёл убить свидетелей! Я должен был помочь тебе?

Вейдер скрипнул зубами.

— Не должен.

— Ты сам обещал выдать Сидиуса, а потом кинул нас и чуть не убил свидетелей! Если бы ты поторопился, то Падме до сих пор была бы жива.

— Не приплетай сюда Падме, она умерла родами!

— Её отравили! — Кеноби покачал головой. — Она была совершенно здоровой, так что я сразу заподозрил неладное и попросил Солу забрать немного крови на анализ. В ней обнаружили яд растительного происхождения, стандартный токсикологический тест его бы не выявил.

— Я так и думала, — заметила Афра.

Кеноби и Вейдер вздрогнули. Они как будто забыли о её существовании.

— Нас, кажется, не представили...

— Я доктор Афра, и это я вас нашла. Кстати, сделать вид, что Падме умерла беременной — это ваша идея?

— Нет, её родителей. Их очень испугало то, что в больницу пришли люди Сидиуса. Поэтому они и связались потом со мной. Я так понимаю, вы в курсе истории?..

— Вполне себе.

Вейдер молчал. Он сел на диван и уткнулся лицом в ладони, его плечи подрагивали.

«Наверное, хреново узнать, что твой босс пришил твою бабу», — отстранённо подумала Афра. Это её ни капли не удивило: нравы в картелях она примерно так себе и представляла и всегда считала, что люди оттуда ничего другого не заслуживают. Вейдера Афре было жалко, но только оттого, что он казался человеком её круга. Вейдер работал на преступный картель — точно так же, как и безграмотные идиоты, которые воровали из магазинов вместо того, чтобы учиться — только для них это был верх мечтаний, потому что их системе картель виделся специальной преступной карьерной лестницей, а для Вейдера — не слишком приятной работой.

— Сидиус сказал мне, что я убил тебя, — глухо произнёс Вейдер. — Только когда я случайно увидел тебя в новостях, то понял, что тогда не попал, и ты сбежал вместе со всеми остальными.

— Ты попал, но на мне был бронежилет.

Вейдер вытер глаза ладонью.

— Я много раз думал о том, что мне вообще не стоило в тебя стрелять. Пусть ты бы остался жив и сдал меня, Сидиуса и всех остальных...

— У меня просто не было улик против тебя и всей верхушки картеля.

— То есть в этом всё дело?

— Ты профессиональный убийца, Энакин. Я бы попробовал выбить тебе выгодную сделку с ФБР, конечно, но только потому, что я не верю в то, что тюрьма на тебя хорошо подействует.

— Ну хоть на том спасибо, — Вейдер хмыкнул.

— Мы уже говорили об этом. Я не считаю, что тебя надо изолировать от общества или исправлять, и я всегда верил, что если тебе дать возможность жить нормальной жизнью, то ты... просто перестанешь совершать преступления.

— А превышение скорости?

— Это административное правонарушение.

Кеноби присел на диван рядом с Вейдером. Афра всё ещё стояла в дверном проёме, хотя больше не ждала, что эти двое подерутся.

— Расскажи мне о Люке и Лее, — тихо попросил Вейдер. — Ты когда-нибудь говорил им обо мне?..

— Да. Я сказал, что их папа был инженером. Уж не обессудь, про то, что ты наёмный убийца, я им не говорил.

Вейдер вздрогнул.

— Не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы они это обо мне знали.

— Я дал им ваши с Падме фотографии. Это было рискованно, но они бы всё равно начали спрашивать.

После этого они пустились в разговоры о детях. О чае Кеноби, конечно, забыл. Афре вскоре надоело стоять в дверях, и она села в кресло, чувствуя себя совершенно чужой в этой компании.

***

Когда они уходили от Кеноби, вид у Вейдера был одновременно грустный и решительный.

— Ну, что будем делать дальше? — спросила Афра. — Вернёмся в США?

— Ещё нет. Мне надо придумать убедительное оправдание для Сидиуса, и хорошо бы, чтобы его люди застали нас во Флоренции.

— В смысле?

— Если я сейчас вернусь и скажу Сидиусу, что... например, возил свою любовницу на отдых, то он мне не поверит и будет прав. Я никогда раньше такого не делал. А если сюда приедут люди Сидиуса и увидят, что я действительно живу в одном номере с какой-то женщиной и хожу с ней по ресторанам, то история сразу будет выглядеть правдоподобнее.

— И что, мы теперь будем изображать любовников?

Вейдер пожал плечами.

— Да. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я вышел сухим из воды и помог тебе избавиться от Готры?

— Хочу.

Афра сглотнула. Ей хотелось верить, что они будут просто изображать любовников. Ну, может, поцелуются пару раз: Афра, конечно, нормально относилась к инвалидам, но не собиралась пока разнообразить свой сексуальный опыт.

— А как ты избавишь меня от преследователей? Перебьёшь всех? Я слышала, что ты полностью уничтожил картель Санчеза.

— Не полностью, только его верхушку. Они перешли дорогу Сидиусу. А с картелем Готры... Нет, но многим достаточно намекнуть, что я встану на их след, — Вейдер усмехнулся.

— Слушай, а тебе никогда не было жалко своих жертв?

— Не слишком. Я обычно избавляюсь от конкурентов Сидиуса, и поверь мне, это не те люди, о смерти которых стоит жалеть. Когда я был младше, мне даже нравилось их убивать.

— Да? Почему?

— Потому что я чувствовал себя эдаким Карателем. Именно поэтому Оби-Ван считает, что я не безнадежен.

Кажется, настало время узнать интересную историю.

— Вы давно знакомы?

— Лет пятнадцать уже. С тех пор, как Оби-Ван внедрился в картель. Он изображал ловкого мошенника, и действительно был очень ловким мошенником, раз ему удавалось столько лет врать Сидиусу. Я тогда не очень понимал, почему он со мной возится, но Оби-Ван, видимо, считал меня не безнадежным. Мы даже стали друзьями.

— Ну вы и сейчас неплохо пообщались... для людей, которые пытались друг друга убить.

— Это совсем не то, — Вейдер помотал головой. — Я представлял себе, как мы встретимся... Встретились бы, если бы Оби-Ван был жив. Я думал, что мы друг другу всё простим и снова станем близкими друзьями.

Вейдер опустил подбородок на руль. Они так и не тронулись с места.

— Не всё сразу?

— Вряд ли мы скоро увидимся. Оби-Ван, конечно, верит, что мне удастся заключить сделку с ФБР, но я убил слишком много людей, чтобы они меня отпустили. Скорее всего остаток жизни я проведу в тюрьме. Может, выйду лет через двадцать за примерное поведение.

— А не проще тогда убить Сидиуса?

— Проще. Но я всё ещё останусь преступником в розыске, за которым охотятся ФБР и Интерпол. Ты бы хотела расти с отцом-преступником, который не сидит только потому, что хорошо прячется? Или чтобы тебе постоянно врали в детстве?

— Я не тот человек, которого об этом надо спрашивать. У меня дерьмовые отношения с собственным отцом.

— При этом он даже не убийца, я полагаю.

— Нет, просто инфантильный ублюдок, для которого собственные исследования всегда были важнее дочери. Ели бы он оказался убийцей, я бы, может, даже обрадовалась, что у меня есть такой жирный и общественно одобряемый повод его ненавидеть. А то не продохнуть от доброжелателей, которые считают, что я должна понять и простить.

Вейдер некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на неё.

— Я не хочу, чтобы у меня были такие отношения с моими детьми.

— Возможно, у тебя вообще не будет никаких отношений с детьми, потому что ты будешь сидеть с тюрьме, и они будут приезжать к тебе раз в год на короткое свидание.

— Скорее всего ты права.

Вейдер наконец завёл машину, и они поехали «домой».

***

Следующие несколько дней они провели в безделье. Вейдер сунул Афре в руку свою карточку и велел тратить деньги, как это делают любовницы богатых бездельников.

— Любовницы преступников поступают так же?

— Тратят даже больше. Богатый бездельник хотя бы может задуматься, на что он будет жить в старости, а преступники понимают, что их в любой момент могут убить.

— Тогда и ты кути вместе со мной. Купи себе какие-нибудь туфли из кожи антилопы-девственницы, инкрустированные рогом единорога — или за что там они просят такие деньги. Или новый плащ от «Бёрберри».

— В тюрьме мне всё это не понадобится.

И все же они развлекались вместе. Ели в самых дорогих ресторанах, пили по вечерам коллекционное вино. Афра купила себе туфли Маноло Бланик, хотя знала, что никогда не наденет вычурную обувь на шпильке. Пир во время чумы. Вейдер, кажется, не получал никакого удовольствия. Он оживлялся только по вечерам, когда звонил Оби-Вану. Люк и Лея вернулись в воскресенье вечером, и Вейдер наконец смог с ними поговорить. Афра не знала, что Кеноби им наплёл, но потом весь день Вейдер ходил абсолютно счастливым.

А Афра не могла дождаться, когда их наконец найдут люди Сидиуса.

Это случилось на четвёртый день, когда Афра наконец вытащила Вейдера в галерею Уффици. Было бы обидно съездить во Флоренцию и ни разу там не побывать. Афра трепалась об экспонатах, Вейдер слушал её вполуха, а случайные посетители время от времени останавливались рядом с ними и восхищались эрудицией Афры.

— За нами следят, — вдруг прервал её излияния Вейдер. Он обнял Афру за талию и притянул её к себе.

— То есть делаем вид, будто мы тут свидание устроили?

— Да. Это люди Сидиуса.

Встав на цыпочки, Афра поцеловала Вейдера в губы. Он ответил не сразу, сперва замер от неожиданности, и его тело под руками Афры напряглось. Вейдер целовался неловко — он как будто очень давно этого не делал и только-только начал вспоминать.

— Совсем не обязательно было это делать, — сказал он на ухо Афре, когда они разорвали поцелуй.

— Я за правдоподобие. Повторим?

На этот раз Вейдер сам поцеловал её.

***

Вскоре они вернулись в Америку. Вейдер сказал Афре, что она может возвращаться к своим делам — о её проблемах он позаботится, — но всё равно Афра ещё долго ожидала картель Готры на своём пороге.

Этого не произошло. Афра получила место младшего преподавателя в Университете Нью-Йорка, скорее всего ей в этом помог папа, но спрашивать она не стала — ей не хотелось знать, что она за что-то должна быть ему благодарна. Первое время Афра наслаждалась нормальной жизнью, потом ей стало скучновато, но лучше «скучновато», чем прятаться потом от преступников.

Скандал разразился только через полгода, когда Афра окончательно уверилась в том, что Вейдер ничего не сделает. Полиция арестовала сенатора Шива Палпатина. Пресса накинулась на него, как стая коршунов: отличный инфоповод, добренький политик, любитель благотворительности, будущий кандидат в президенты, на самом деле циничный и лицемерный преступник. Афра искала в газетах имя Вейдера, но так и не нашла. Он, очевидно, был тем «источником», который помог посадить Палпатина, но так и не всплыл в полицейских сводках. Даже в официальных — Афра попросила знакомого полицейского раздобыть их.

Похоже, трюк со сделкой подействовал.

«Интересно, где он? — задумывалась Афра. — С детьми, в Италии?»

Она не то чтобы скучала по Вейдеру — они слишком мало знали друг друга, — но была совсем не против снова с ним встретиться. Её даже немного восхищало то, что Вейдер смог посадить Сидиуса — в то время как большинство её знакомых не рискнули бы перечить начальнику-самодуру, который обеспечил им «бесплатную стажировку».

Через год Афру пригласили читать лекции в Миланский университет. Она как-то незаметно для себя завязала знакомство с его ректором и до последнего была уверена, что не интересует его как учёный. Она думала, что ушлый дедок просто говорит ей комплименты, но он, видимо, всерьёз решил, что её исследования раннего христианства в Римской Империи чего-то стоят. Афра ухватилась за эту возможность. Ей нравилась Италия, ей хотелось пожить в Милане и на раскопки ездить на автобусе, а не летать через океан. Строго говоря, с её специальностью ей давно следовало переехать в Европу.

Она не сразу решилась искать Вейдера. Сперва обжилась на новом месте, прочитала пару лекций, а потом уже... нет, она не наняла частного детектива и сама не копала слишком глубоко. Просто иногда думала на досуге, где бы он мог быть. По всему получалось, что в Миланском технологическом — единственном университете в Италии, где учат строить космические корабли.

Только когда Афра обнаружила себя на пороге кампуса, поджидающей студентов, она поняла, насколько далеко всё зашло.

Вейдер тогда так и не появился.

И Афра даже не знала, сможет ли его узнать: он хорошо скрывался, он мог даже сделать пластическую операцию, он мог потолстеть или похудеть. Ладно, если не найдёт его за неделю, то надо с этим завязывать. К тому времени она как раз успеет посмотреть, не только на бакалавров, но на магистров и аспирантов.

***

Вейдера она узнала почти сразу, несмотря на то, что он теперь носил другой парик. Он спускался по лестнице в окружении стайки молоденьких девушек и что-то увлеченно им рассказывал. Афра дождалась, пока они распрощаются и только после этого подошла к Вейдеру. Он заметил её не сразу, и Афра успела его разглядеть. Шрам на левой щеке стал куда меньше и глаже — наверняка после лазерной шлифовки, но Вейдер практически не изменился с их прошлой встречи. Хотя с чего бы ему меняться? Прошло всего два года.

Наконец он её заметил.

Вейдер замер и нервно огляделся по сторонам. Ещё секунду назад его лицо было веселым и беззаботным, а теперь стало мрачным и сосредоточенным.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он.

— Я думала, ты будешь рад меня видеть.

Вейдер нахмурился.

— Я рад. Но как ты меня нашла?

— Без особого труда. Италия — не слишком большая страна, тебе следовало сбегать куда-нибудь в Китай или в Россию. Или в Казахстан, — добавила она, вспомнив их давний разговор.

— Не пойдёт. Люк и Лея выросли в Италии...

— И ты не хотел их отсюда увозить. Именно поэтому я решила, что ты переехал сюда, когда тебя выпустили на свободу.

— Не совсем выпустили, — Вейдер задрал рукав рубашки, демонстрируя браслет, который Афра бы приняла за фитнесс-трекер. — Условный срок. Обычно эту штуку вешают на ногу, но ты сама понимаешь, — Вейдер криво усмехнулся.

Афра машинально опустила взгляд. Его ноги в светлых полотняных брюках выглядели так, что никто не заподозрил бы в них протезы. Может, зря она тогда с отвращением думала о культях Вейдера. Вряд ли он отстегивает протезы во время секса.

— И всё же что ты тут делаешь? Просто решила найти меня?

— Мне пригласили читать лекции в Миланском Университете, и на досуге я решила навестить своего старого знакомого.

Вейдер заметно расслабился.

— Хорошо.

— Может, посидим в кафе? Поболтаем? Я соскучилась... ну, наверное.

Вышло не слишком убедительно. Вейдер некоторое время молчал, внимательно глядя на Афру.

— Ты преподаёшь всего две недели, а уже водишь студентов по кафе?

Афра фыркнула.

— Ты даже не из моего университета. Пойдём.

— Хорошо, только напишу Оби-Вану, что вернусь сегодня позже.

— Так вы живёте вместе?

— Конечно. Он очень помог мне тут обосноваться, и к тому же он усыновил моих детей и пока что является единственным их родственником.

— Не получается забрать обратно отцовские права?

— Да. Мы с Падме не были женаты, у них в свидетельстве не записано моё имя... Мне проще выйти замуж за Оби-Вана, чем подтвердить отцовство.

— Ну ладно, пока ты не стал женатым человеком, давай всё-таки поужинаем вместе.

И Вейдер улыбнулся.


End file.
